


Pugot Cactus

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Neighbor!AU, Plant Lover Kyungsoo, Self-Indulgent, bestfriends!AU, secret feelings
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Kung saan ang tanging paraan para isalba ang cactus na regalo sa kanya ni Kyungsoo ay ang pugutan ito ng ulo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Pugot Cactus

**Author's Note:**

> gusto ko lang magsulat ng kaisoo magpupugot ng cactus kasi mukha na akong cactus bye

Sa sobrang busy sa trabaho, ngayon na lang muli nagka-oras si Jongin tingnan ang barrel cactus na regalo sa kanya ng kanyang bestfriend na si Kyungsoo.

“Kamusta ka na? Kakapagod mag-work.” Rant niya sa cactus na turo sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. Kakatapos lang ng kanyang work from home na tinadtad siya ng 3 meetings para sa kanilang product presentation sa kanilang clients. Nakaka-drain. Pero buti na lang at may cactus siya na kahit di sumagot sa kanya ay napaglalabasan niya ng saloobin nang malaya. Sabi kasi ng bestfriend niya, nakakatulong daw kausapin ang cactus sa mga oras na pagod ka na at walang makausap. Free ka sabihin kahit ano nang di natatakot sa pwedeng marinig mo pabalik. Pero dahil wala namang bibig ang cactus, wala siyang maririnig. Walang judgment, so he can say anything he wants.

Ngunit nang damputin ni Jongin ang paso ng cactus niya para titigan ito maigi, pagkahiga sa kama, nagtaka siya bigla sa kakaibang itsura ng bottom part ng cactus niya. Imbis na berde ang kulay, naging brown na ito at mukhang pabulok na.

Napa-upo siya bigla. "Shit! Ano to?" Hinawakan niya ang parteng brown na ang kulay at kinabahan siya nang lumambot na ang bahaging iyon. Ininspeksyon pa niya ang cactus at ang kulay brown na kulay ay pumang-abot na rin hanggang sa gitnang parte ng cactus. "Shit! Anyare sayo? Nadidiligan naman kita ng tama? Shit."

Agad lumabas ng kwarto si Jongin at madaling bumaba ng hagdan habang hawak ang paso ng cactus.

Sa sala, nanonood ang nanay niya ng Wowowin at inaabangan ang Shopee shake kung saan araw-araw itong nagbabakasakali na manalo ng 50 000 pesos.

"O ba't nagmamadali ka?" Tanong ng ina sa kanya nang mabilis siyang lumabas at nagsuot ng tsinelas.

"Ma, punta lang po ako kay Kyungsoo. Yung cactus kasi na regalo niya nag-babrown na."

"Ay ganun ba? Sige sige."

At ganun lang kadali, lumabas na ng gate si Jongin at pumunta sa katabing-bahay kung saan nakatira ang bestfriend.

"Kyungsoo?" Katok niya sa gate ng mga Doh dahil sira ang doorbell nila at di pa naaayos.

Mag-aalas seis y media na sa labas pero maliwanag pa rin sa labas.

Bumukas ang pinto at binati siya ng ama ni Kyungsoo. "O, Jongin pasok. Nasa loob si Kyungsoo." Sabay tingin sa hawak na cactus ni Jongin. "Sakto dala mo yan, nandun siya sa likod nag-popropagate ng cactus niya."

"Thank you po, Tito." Ngiti niya sa ama ng bestfriend bago pumasok sa kanila at dumiretso agad sa likod bahay ng mga Doh kung nasaan ang mini-garden ni Kyungsoo.

Pagkarating niya sa likod, agad niyang nakita ang bestfriend niyang nakatuwad sa lamesa kung saan nakalagay ang mahigit bente na koleksyon nito ng cactus. Parang nitong nakaraang isang buwan lang nang mawili ang bestfriend sa pag-aalaga ng cactus. Dalawang cactus lang naman ang meron siya nung una, pero habang lumilipas ang mga araw, parami rin nang parami ang pinagbibibili nitong halaman online. Hindi lang cactus ang mayroon si Kyungsoo. Meron din siyang succulents at hanging plants. Syempre, kahit walang alam sa paghahalaman si Jongin, suportado niya ang kaibigan dahil kung saan masaya si Kyungsoo ay doon rin siya para sa kanya.

"Soo!" Tawag niya sa lalaki na napatingala bigla sa kanya.

Naka-plastic gloves ang bestfriend at may hawak itong cactus na tila hinugot nito sa lupa.

"Jongin, napunta ka dito." Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Bumukas ang ilaw kung nasaan sila. Panigurado ay binuksan iyon ng kanyang ama.

Lumapit si Jongin sa kanya. "Anong ginagawa mo, Soo?"

"Heto, naghuhugot ng mga anak ng cactus ko para ilipat ko sa bagong paso."

"Ohh." Hinaguran ng tingin ni Jongin ang mga paso sa lamesa. Mga maliliit na paso na may mga tanim na maliliit rin na cactus. Pagtingin niya sa bestfriend, bigla niyang tinusok ang hawak na baby cactus sa lupa ng maliit na paso.

"Tingnan mo 'to." Humugot muli si Kyungsoo mula sa koleksyon niya ng mga cactus na tinutubuan na ng maliliit pa na mga cactus.

"Woah. So ganyan pala magparami ng cactus?"

"One way kung pano paramihin, yes. Gusto mo ba maghugot?"

"Yoko, baka mabali ko pa. Kawawa naman."

Tumawa si Kyungsoo. Humugis puso ang labi. "Wala pa nga binali mo na agad. Madali lang naman humugot. Try mo to. Ito hindi masyadong nakakatusok." Inilapit ni Kyungsoo ang Cereus cactus kay Jongin. "Hugutin mo 'to." Turo niya sa maliit na cactus.

"Sigurado ka?"

"Oo, subukan mo."

At hinugot ni jongin ang cactus nang matagumpay. "Woah!" Tuwang-tuwa ito. "Ang galing! Tapos tanim ko na 'to di ba?"

Kumuha ng maliit na paso si Kyungsoo at nilagyan iyon ng lupa. "Hm. Tanim mo na."

"Tinanim iyon ni Jongin at inayos na lang ni Kyungsoo ang pwesto ng cactus para saktong nasa gitna ito. "Sayo na 'to."

"Weh?"

"Oo, hinugot mo, tinanim mo, iyo na."

"Di naman ako tatanggi sa biyaya mo. Salamat, Soo." Ngiting sabi ni Jongin sa bestfriend pero biglang nakuha ang atensyon niya sa isang dilaw na bilog sa lupa ng cactus ni Kyungsoo. Dinampot niya iyon. "Ano 'to?"

Bago pa makasagot si Kyungsoo, pinisil ni Jongin ang dinampot na bilog na palagay niya ay itlog ng insekto. Inamoy pa niya iyon. Pero wala naman iyong amoy.

"Soo, ano yan itlog ng insekto?"

"Alin?"

"Ayan oh." Inosenteng turo ni Jongin sa kaibigan na wala masyadong alam sa pagtatanim. "Pinutok ko pero wala naman amoy."

"Bakit mo pinutok?" Tumawa si Kyungsoo. "Tangi, fertilizer yan."

"Ay..." Kagat labing sabi ni Jongin, bahagyang nahiya sa ginawa.

"E ikaw? Ba't dala mo yang cactus mo?" Tinanggal na muna ni Kyungsoo ang gloves sa kamay at nagpunas ng pawis. Pinaypayan din niya agad ang sarili gamit ang kamay.

Kumamot si Jongin sa sentido. "Ugh. yung cactus ko. Tingnan mo, Soo. Brown na yung ilalim tapos ang lambot. Mamamatay na ba 'to? Dinidiligan ko naman 'to ng tama. Bakit kaya nagkaganito na?"

"Patingin nga." Kinuha niya ang cactus kay Jongin at tiningnan maigi. Humawak siya sa ilalim na bahagi nito at napahila bigla ng kamay nang matusok.

"Uy, ingat."

"Okay lang. Sanay na ako." hinto, "Pwede pa natin masalba 'to."

"Bakit? Mamamatay na ba cactus ko?" Gulat na sabi ni Jongin at bahagyang guilty na rin dahil napabayaan niya ang cactus na regalo sa kanya ng bestfriend. Pero ingat na ingat naman siya sa cactus na ito at markado pa niya sa phone calendar niya kung kailan dapat diligan ang cactus na ito.

"Kapag di natin 'to napugutan matutuluyan talaga 'to."

"Ha? Anong pugot?"

"Kunin mo yung kutsilyo sa loob. Sabihin mo kay Papa yung pang-gardening ko na kutsilyo."

"Kutsilyo?"

"Oo, dali. Kunin mo sa loob. Tanong mo kay Papa san niya nilagay."

"Okay." Sumunod si Jongin sa bestfriend at kaswal na pumasok sa loob ng bahay nila Kyungsoo. Nang makuha ang kutsilyo na sinasabi, sa tulong na rin ng Papa ni Kyungsoo, bumalik si Jongin sa likod ng bakuran. "Oh." Abot niya sa matalas na kutsilyo. "Anong gagawin mo?"

"Pupugutan ko."

"Ha?"

"Pupugutan ko nga." Lumapit si Kyungsoo sa bestfriend. Magkadikit na ang kanilang mga braso. "Tingnan mo. Hanggang dito na sa gitna yung sira niya pero itong top part mukhang okay pa, so puputulin ko 'tong top part tapos yun yung itatanim ulit natin. Gets?"

"Puputulin mo?!" Gulat na gulat si Jongin sa impormasyong ito.

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Hm. Yun na lang yung paraan para mabuhay pa 'to. Unless gusto mo na mamatay 'to."

"Uy hindi ah!" Iling ni Jongin nang maraming beses. "Ayoko nga mamatay cactus ko. Regalo mo yan sa akin. Pag namatay yan..." Huminga siya nang malalim. "Kapag namatay yan...parang tinapon ko na rin regalo mo nun kasi napabayaan ko siya."

Natawa si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng kaibigan. "Kaya pupugutan na natin siya ngayon. Kunin mo yung upuan."

Hinila ni Jongin ang monoblock chairs malapit sa kanila at umupo sila sa harap ng lamesa ng mga halaman ni Kyungsoo.

Muli, sinuot ni Kyungsoo ang gloves at ininspeksyon muli ang cactus. "Dito ko siya puputulin."

"Okay..." Parang estudyante si Jongin at si Kyungsoo ang kanyang guro sa araw na iyon dahil tutok na tutok siya sa kanyang bestfriend.

Sa unang try ni Kyungsoo, napaiwas siya agad ng kamay nang matusok ng cactus. Agad na nag-alala si Jongin. "Ayos ka lang? Baka matusok ka na naman, ako na magpuputol."

"Ako na. Kaya ko na 'to." Ngunit ang hindi alam ni Jongin, first time iyon na gagawin ni Kyungsoo.

Ngunit sa second try, bigo pa rin si Kyungsoo dahil mahahaba ang tinik ng cactus ni Jongin at mahirap iwasang hindi matinik. "Ah! Tss."

"Tsk. Ako na, Soo."

"Ako na nga."

"Ako na. First time mo 'to no?"

Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo.

"Sabi na eh. Halatang di ka pa sanay."

"Wala pa naman kasi akong napupugutan sa cactus ko."

"Pano mo nalaman 'tong pugot-pugot na 'to?"

"Sa Youtube."

"Ah..."

"Parang ang dali lang kasi ng ginawa nung napanood ko. Hirap pala nito."

Agad nag-isip ng paraan si Jongin para mapugutan ang cactus nang di sila nasusugatan pareho. "Soo, may karton ka ba dyan?"

"Hm. Meron."

"Kuha ka. Ako na magpupugot."

Agad umalis si Kyungsoo at pumasok sa loob ng bahay. Pagkabalik, may maliit na pilas ng karton na siya na hawak na ginagamit sa mga grocery bilang pangsuporta sa ilalim ng plastik.

"Yun!" Kuha agad ni Jongin sa karton at siyang kuha rin sa matalas na kutsilyo. "Hanggang saan ko ulit puputulin?"

Lumapit maigi si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan at hinawakan ang kamay ni Jongin para iguide ito kung saan magpuputol. "Yan."

Ang diskarte ni Jongin para mapugot ang cactus ay ang karton ang ginawa niyang panghawak sa cactus at sinimulan na niyang pugutan ito ng ulo.

"Aray!" Daing niya nang matapos sabay laglag ng kutsilyo sa semento.

"Jongin!" Pag-aalala bigla ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Okay lang ako." Kumbinsi niya sa kaibigan na puno ng pag-aalala ang mga mata. Kaya imbis na pag-aalalahanin pa ang kaibigan, iniba na ni Jongin ang usapan. "Yung cactus, okay na ba yung pagkakapugot ko?"

Nalihis ang atensyon ni Kyungsoo at napunta na sa napugot na cactus.

"Teka, hindi naman sira yung loob."

Napatingin din si Jongin sa tinutukoy ng kaibigan at laking mangha niya na ngayon lang siya nakakita ng pinutol na cactus. "Ganyan pala itsura niyan?"

"Hm. Ano ba akala mo?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang focused pa rin sa napugutang cactus.

"Wala akong idea to be honest."

"Yung outer part lang naman pala yung sira. Pero kasi yung bottom part malambot na so di pa rin tayo pwede pakasigurado."

Nilapit ni Jongin ang mukha sa cactus at napatingin sa bestfriend na ilang hibla na lang ang layo magdidikit na ang kanilang mga labi.

"Bakit kaya nagkaganyan yan?"

Nagkatagpo sila ng tingin, ngunit si Kyungsoo ang unang umiwas ng tingin at tumitig muli sa cactus bago sumingal. "Hala, ang daming spider mites!"

"Ha?" Napatingin din bigla si Jongin sa cactus kung saan kitang-kita niya ang maliliit na insekto na biglang nagsilabasan sa ilalim na bahagi ng cactus. "Shit ano yan?"

"Peste nila yan. Yan siguro dahilan bakit nagkaganyan cactus mo, Jongin."

"So hindi ako ang may kasalanan?"

"Minalas ka lang pinutakte 'tong cactus mo. Hayst."

"So ano na?"

"Hm. Hayaan na muna natin 'to. Kasi baka tubuan siya ng babies. Di pa naman sira yung loob. Lipat ko na lang din 'to sa bagong paso. Tapos, tatanim na rin natin 'tong ulo na pinugot mo."

"Okay. Tulungan na kita."

Matapos silang magtulungan sa paglagay ng lupa sa bagong paso na tataniman ng ulo ng cactus at palitan ang lupa ng napugutang cactus ni Jongin,nag-apiran ang mag-bestfriend para sa job well done.

Pero umaray si Jongin.

"Aray, sakit." Bulong nito habang tinitingnan ang hintuturo na kapag pinisil ay sumasakit.

Matic naman na kinuha agad ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ng bestfriend at tinapat ang hintuturo nito sa ilalim ng ilaw para makita maigi ang dahilan ng pagsakit nito.

Napalunok si Jongin habang pinagmamasdan ang seryosong mukha ng kaibigan. Bakas sa mukha nito ang sobrang pag-aalala.

"Nasaludsod ka. Wait, kukunin ko yung tyani ni Papa."

Umalis si Kyungsoo at pumasok sa loob nila. Habang naiwan si Jongin sa labas kung saan nagsisiliparan na ang mga gamu-gamo sa tapat ng ilaw, napahawak siya bigla sa dibdib sa biglang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya.

Bumalik si Kyungsoo na nakasuot na ng salamin at may dala nang tyani at nail cutter.

"Akin na."

"Alin?"

"Yung kamay mo akin na."

Binigay ni Jongin ang kamay sa bestfriend na pokus na pokus na sa pagtanggal sa tinik na tumusok sa hintuturo niya.

"Aray--"

"Tsk. Wag ka malikot, hindi ko matatanggal."

At habang abala si Kyungsoo na tanggalin ang saludsod sa daliri ni Jongin gamit ang tyani, masakit man ang pagsundot-sundot ni Kyungsoo sa daliri niya, hindi na rin niya napigilan pang titigan ang bestfriend niya.

"A-aray--"

"Shh, eto na." Pinalitan ni Kyungsoo ng nail cutter ang gamit at nang ilang saglit rin, natanggal na ni Kyungsoo ang tinik na tumusok sa balat ni Jongin. "Charan! Okay na." Ngiting-ngiti na sabi ni Kyungsoo na ikinalaki rin ng ngiti ni Jongin nang tingnan ang hintuturo.

"Di na masakit."

"Galing ko di ba?"

Tumawa si Jongin at sumang-ayon sa kanya. "Sobra." Taaman niyang tiningnan ang bestfriend. "Sobra."

Maganda ang niting sukli ni Kyungsoo sa kanya bago tumayo sa kinauupuan. "Uwi mo na 'tong cactus mo. Itong napugutan sa akin na muna 'to, lalagyan ko ng cinnamon powder pampatay sa spider mites."

Taaman pa ring nakatitig si Jongin sa kanya.

"O, bat ganyan ka makatingin?" Taas kilay na tanong ni Kyungsoo. "Na-amazed ka na naman ba sa akin?"

Tumango si Jongin, ngumiti at tumayo para tapikin ang bestfriend sa ulo.

Umiwas si Kyungsoo. "Uy, madumi kamay mo naghawak ka ng lupa."

"Ay, oo nga. Sorry." piniga-piga na lang ni Jongin ang kamay bago tumikhim at panaka-nakang tumingin kay Kyungsoo na inaayos na ngayon ang mga halaman niya sa mesa. Pero di rin niya napigilan ang sarili kaya napatitig muli siya.

Nilingon siya ni Kyungsoo. "May dumi ba sa mukha ko?"

"Wala ang ganda mo nga eh--ay." Ubo tapos kamot sa batok. _Shet._

Nginitian lang siya ni Kyungsoo. "Gwapo mo rin."

"Ahehe." Kilig na tawa ni Jongin sa kaibigan. "Sige, Soo. Salamat ah. Balik na ako."

Tumayo nang tuwid si Kyungsoo at humarap sa kanya. "Yun na yon?"

Napaatras bahagya si Jongin. "Bakit, ano pa ba ineexpect mo?"

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at kunwaring nag-isip. "Wala naman. Baka lang may nakalimutan ka."

Nagkaroon tuloy ng ideya si Jongin para asarin ang bestfriend kaya nilapit niya maigi ang mukha kay Kyungsoo at sinundot ang ilong nito. "Gusto mo ng kiss ko no?"

Di nagpatalo si Kyungsoo at tinitigan din sa mata si Jongin. "Pano kung gusto ko nga?"

"Ohh..." Tango ni Jongin. "So pag-kiniss kita di ka magagalit? Di mo ko lalayuan?"

"Baka ikaw ang lumayo sa akin?" Depensa ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan at lalong tumitindi lamang ang hindi maipaliwanag na tensyon sa kanilang dalawa.

Tinitigan ng seryoso ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa mata. "Wala naman ako dahilan para iwasan ka, halikan man kita o hindi."

"Ako rin, Jongin."

At sa pagkakataong iyon, sa pagtitig sa mata pabalik ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at sa ngiti nitong napakaganda, alam na ni Jongin ang sagot sa matagal na niyang katanungan sa mundo.

Hindi man nila sabihin pasalita ang nadarama. Alam nila pareho ang sagot.

Alam nila na pareho lang ang nararamdaman nila.

Isang ngiti ni Jongin at pagtapik sa ulo ng bestfriend. "O siya, bukas dalaw ulit ako dito turuan mo ako mag-alaga ng mga halaman."

"Hm!" Masayang tugon ni Kyungsoo na hinayaan na si Jongin guluhin ang kanyang buhok.

"Uwi na ako. Baka gutom na si Mama. Lam mo naman yun di kakain nang wala pa ako."

"Hatid na kita."

Hinatid ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa kanilang gate at pagkalabas ni Jongin ay sabi niya sa matangkad na bestfriend, "So kailan?"

Lumingon si Jongin sa kanya, may ngiti sa mukha. Alam niya kung ano ang ibig sabihin ni Kyungsoo. "Kapag nabuhay 'tong pinugot kong cactus." Taas pa niya sa paso na hawak kung saan nakatanim ang pinugot na cactus niya bago siya pumasok sa loob ng bahay nila.

Pero hindi na nila pinatagal hanggang sa lumaki ang pinugot na cactus ni Jongin. Dahil sa sumunod na araw pa lang, habang sila ay nasa bakuran ng mga Doh at nag-rerepot naman ng mga lumalaking succulents ni Kyungsoo, madungis man ang mga kamay at nagkalat ang lupa sa bakuran, isang halik ang kanilang pinagsaluhan na nagsasabing, _oo tayo na._

**Author's Note:**

> Lahat ng sinabi ko sa fic na to ay totoo... YES PO PINUPUGUTAN ANG CACTUS HAHAHAHA


End file.
